


The Last Night

by deemmmvee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Agony, F/M, Heartbreak, Kaidan Alenko/Femshep - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Trilogy - Freeform, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sweet/Hot, anguish, doomed romance, hard goodbyes, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemmmvee/pseuds/deemmmvee
Summary: Kaidan comes to Shepard’s cabin under the guise of having one last drink before they meet their fate with the Reapers... but he actually shocks her with a last minute proposal she didn’t see coming...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 17
Collections: Mass Effect





	The Last Night

_“I lied… I didn’t come here for a quick drink.”_

_“I’ve always loved you… through all these years, through everything. I’m the luckiest man alive.”_

It had been three years… maybe longer but. Three years since it all began. Three years since the man standing here became more than an ambitious crew member.

He stood before her now, battered and bruised. Rugged, the gray hairs scattering across the black waves atop his head. His head which ached and burdened him for the majority of his life. She’d seen when the migraines became too much for him. She’d wanted to take that pain away from him so many times. Never once did he complain or let it stop him from doing his job. But she’d seen his hand, brutally rub at his temples or at the back of his neck. Or even when he’d bend his neck from side to side trying to break the pain away through a loud crack of his tendons.

She knew he’d never tell her, never stop in spite of the pain. She did the very same. She suspected he’d wanted to take her pain away as well. But she’d never allow him to, just the same.

He stood, stoic with his chest heaving as his eyes bore into her. They held a gaze for what felt like years but had only lasted seconds.

“We… we know this could be it for us, Shepard.”

She licked her dry lips and gave a single nod, “Yeah, Kaidan. It could be.”

She looked down and tried to even her breath. She had been anxious about this war from the day it truly began. The day it hit home, when the Reapers attacked Earth. She had made so many promises to others of a victory and a life after this but… she feared most of all that her time might finally run out. She died once, and being brought back to life rarely happens twice. She was struck by lighting and lived to tell the tale but, this time… she couldn’t even convince herself of the lies she told.

He crouched down between her legs, scooping her chin up to look at him. “Hey… Shep, we’re gonna make it. I know we will. You… you’re everything to me. You’re the savior of the damn universe. You have the support of millions standing beside you. We’re going to get through this, together.”

She placed a hand on the one covering her cheek, her tears caught in the spaces between their fingers.

“I hope you’re right, Kaidan. Hearing all about your family and the life your parents had after your father served… it made me realize, I’d like to have that with you after…” she waved her hand gesturing to the rest of their reality, “...all of this.” 

He took a breath and smiled up at her, “You mean that, Shepard?”

She nodded, “Kaidan, I love you… you’re a good man and a hell of a soldier. I’d want to spend the rest of my life beside you, in any regard.” She gripped his hand away from her face and kissed him, locking his lips to hers. She licked his bottom lip gingerly and he skimmed past hers to gain access inside, needing to taste and remember her kiss with all that he had. 

Suddenly he pulled away and she was taken aback. “What’s wrong?”

He cleared his throat, “Well, since you’re so sure you want to live out your days with an average guy like me… why don’t we try to get a head start, tonight?”

Not following, she shook her head, “What’re you talking about, Kaidan?”

He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the words, “I mean… since provisions are low due to the restrictions from the Reaper attacks, I’m assuming you haven’t been on the pill for the last few months… am I right, Shep?”

Her eyes widened at him. “Aren’t we skipping a few vital steps here, Alenko?”

He chuckled, “The world may end tomorrow, Shepard. I’d hardly think anyone would bat an eye if nine months from now you’d become the mother of my child… dire situations tend to bring people together that way.” 

He took her tear soaked hand and flipped it to kiss her palm, he stared at her for a reaction to his proposal, “So? What do you say, Shep?”

She tried to compose herself the best way she could, though no words would come out. She nodded before she could squeak out a coherent sentence. “Yes, Kaidan. Let’s try.”

He took no time springing up and kissing her passionately, his hands cradling her head on either side as he laid her back onto her bed, hovering over her.

They kissed and tangled into each other until they both were panting and hot with sweat. Her fingers laced through his hair, small crackles of biotic friction tickled her fingertips. She yanked and pulled at him as his hands travelled from her hips to her swollen breasts in long slow strokes that sent chills up her spine.

His kisses eventually travelled from her lips, to her cheek, to the small crook at the back of her ear, then to her neck, until they reached their intended destination. He slowly licked spirals around the whole of her right breast while his hand gently massaged her left. When he met the center of his spiral his lips latched onto the peak of her nipple and sucked heavily. She arched her back in pleasure as she felt his tongue dancing around the now hardened bud while his left hand began alternating between tweaking and rolling the other. 

“Mhmm, Kaidan.”

His eyes flashed with a wicked look of approval. He’d always loved the sounds that emanated from her mouth when they made love.

These last few weeks they couldn’t stay away from each other in-between missions. They resorted to staying in the Captain's quarters away from other nosy crew mates, though they still remained at the peak of the ship’s scuttlebutt despite their best efforts.

Kaidan didn’t care and he didn’t care about titles anymore. This wasn’t a trophy or a notch on his belt. This was the woman he’d loved for years, since they first got assigned to the Normandy… though it took Shepard a while to see him for who he truly was. He’d always loved her and damn it, he’d have a life with her after this. They both deserved it. They’d both earned it.

He let her nipple go with an audible pop before skimming his tongue down past her navel and meeting her at the apex between her thighs. His lips latched on once more and the practiced tongue work continued there. 

Shepard always went wild at the feel of his tongue on her. Instantly her back arched and her head bent back while her hands grasped at the sheets. He’d loved this, every goddamn second of it. If he could make her come like this forever or die doing it, he’d die a happy man.

She looked down at him, panting. She grasped onto the back of his head, pulling tightly at his hair but pushing his face deeper into her. He couldn’t breath as well with the added pressure but he moaned into her, vibrating his lips against her…. hoping that he’d die like this instead of at the hands of a Reaper. 

She screamed at the added sensation, looking down at him. “Yes, just like that, Kaidan. _Oh_ , right there. _Yesss_ …”

Her head fell back again and she let out a sound like a moan mixed with a scream. Her legs shook violently but Kaidan held them steady. He wouldn’t stop for anything. He’d make her lose herself like this two more times before he’d stop. He loved the way she looked, the way she sounded, her salty taste. This was his version of heaven; giving his Commanding Officer head was the best thing he’d ever experienced. 

He added two bioticly wrapped fingers pumping in and out of her and kept on her for two more waves of pleasure. By then, she was reduced to a pool of liquid; strewn across her bed and panting like she’d just run a marathon.

He kissed up her stomach and laid with her for a while, just holding her and rubbing out her muscles, running his fingers through her hair while she regained herself.

She looked at him, letting her fingers travel over him the same way he was with her. She also wanted to explore every detail of him, more this night than any before.

“You’re so good at that.” He laughed, “It’s always been my pleasure, Shepard. And I have to say it’s one of my favorite pastimes… hope you can forgive me for being so greedy.”

She took him in her hands and kissed him long and sweet.

Then she looked at him, his face sandwiched between her hands, “I want to have your baby, Kaidan. I want that entire life with you, start to finish. So you better be waiting for me.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, trying not to get emotional at her words, “You have my word, Shepard. I will find you, always.”

She held him there for a beat before she pulled him over her. She needed his warmth, she needed to be covered by him. She needed that feeling of security because it felt so far out of her reach.

“Make love to me, Alenko. Pretend it’s the last time.”

He grinned and kissed her softly before he plunged in, bare. She reacted by coiling her legs around him and wrapping her arms around his broad back. Trying to bottle the sensation of only him rubbing her from the inside, embedding the feel of him in her memory.

He continued to stroke in and out of her in long exaggerated strokes. He refused to look away from her. He’d fight for her, he’d fight for this… he knew there was no way he’d let either of them die tomorrow, not now. Not after what she’d said. He’d create a child with this goddess laid before him and together they would have the life they deserved.

His strokes became quicker and rougher with each plunge, he knew she liked that. She’d let out little tuffs of air, halfway between a grunt and a moan with every motion. Her hands would wander over his entire backside from his shoulders to his ass and every so often she’d let out a curse or say his name in breathy approval.

“ _Yes, Kaidan… yes… I love you_.”

He brushed the sweat soaked hair from her face as he felt his climax coming to its peak. His hips sped up to their max and she locked her eyes to him as he jackhammered into her. 

“Come for me. I want to have your baby, Kaidan. We’re going to be okay. Let go… _please_.” 

She kissed him, swallowing his moans as he released into her. Hot, heavy streams lined her walls and they remained connected in the aftermath. He didn’t want to remove himself from her. He wanted to stay there, forever.

“What if we never leave? What if we just stay here like this?”

She laughed, kissing him. “We can’t have that life if we don’t fight for the world it exists in, Kaidan.”

He nodded, finally pulling out of her. Each inch felt like the end of the life he’d known with her. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like a goodbye.

He carried her into her shower and held her under the hot stream, soaking and rubbing shampoo into her hair, massaging her and making sure she felt relaxed. Then he helped her dress and put on a spare pair of boxers before he carried her back to bed and tucked them both in. 

She hadn’t questioned why she was getting such a treatment, but she didn’t have to. He’d had the same thoughts she did. He thought there was a large possibility that she wouldn’t make it, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. He wanted to do everything he could to make her feel loved, in case...

He’d wanted to take her pain away for so long, and he finally came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do to stop this. Even if she was now pregnant with his child, it didn’t matter. She could very well die tomorrow.

Leave it to Kaidan, to up the stakes even higher so that he’d push to fight harder to get her back; to save her at all costs.

She hugged him tightly, knowing how good a man he was, how sweet and loving and… good. She wanted to cry because she knew she didn’t deserve a love as pure as his. It was cruel of the universe to allow his love for her to exist, knowing she’d only break his heart in the end. He held her in return and the two fell asleep praying that this love would be enough to see that life beyond the war… to share in that victory together and to hold onto the possibility of a family that they hadn’t known… had already been started.


End file.
